Silver Lining
by smiley792
Summary: Join Lisa, on a bizarre journey into Teen wolf, as she takes Scott McCall's place, a tv show character. Now she has to survive and fight the different monsters that come along the way while making few friends of her own. But how do you expect her to survive this without raising any suspicions? I mean she doesn't even know how to play Lacrosse. Fem Scott McCall. Self-insert, SI/OC
1. A Lucid Dream

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Lisa Morgan / current Scott McCall, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

_**OC - Bailee Madison**._

* * *

_**A LUCID DREAM**_

I searched through my closet, humming the _Tiny Dancer,_ alongside the song that's blazing through the google home in my bedroom. I took my nightwear and towel out and went into the attached bathroom to see the bathtub filled with enough water. I turned the faucet off and decided to strip my clothes to take a much-needed bath to relieve the stress of the hectic week. However, my actions came to a halt when I heard the familiar ringtone of my phone. As I turned around, to walk back to the bedroom, my leg slid, and the body fell backward before I could stop, and then I hit my head hard, when it came in contact with the bathtub. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. I couldn't make and sense anything out of it, well, other than the unbearable in my head, like a mini aneurysm.

I squirmed on the floor for a while, holding my head with both hands, my eyes still closed tightly, praying that the pain stops. As soon as the pain settled down, I opened my eyes slowly, I realized, I was no longer on my bathroom floor. Instead, I was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by tall trees, and I was leaning on a broken tree log with no human in my sight. I could _feel_ the tiny pebbles underneath me, along with the dry leaves and small twigs. As the cool breeze of the night hit me in the face, I unconsciously tucked my hands into the hoodie; I didn't know I was wearing.

What the heck is happening?

It looks like I hit my head so hard, that I am dreaming all of this shit.

Nevertheless, I didn't get time to contemplate it much when I heard a growl. I looked into the direction of the sound, only to see a creature with bright red eyes, staring at me like I am its prey. I no longer cared if it was a dream or not. I made a run for it, instinctively. But I didn't even take two steps in the other direction, as the rabid dog caught up to me and pulled me back with its teeth. I let out a shout hoping someone would hear and come to my aid. The cry turned into a high-pitched scream when I was bitten by it. When I finally saw it up close, hovering above me, I realized it wasn't a rabid dog, but some kind of wolf I used to watch in supernatural teen dramas. I reflexively pushed the _thing _away and zoomed into the cold night, using all my strength to get away from it.

I released a happy breath when I made it out of the forest even though I nearly got hit by a car. My happiness was short-lived when I discerned my situation. I was standing in the middle of the road as the rain mercilessly poured on me. And on top of that, I had no idea where I am.

The massive bite mark of some animal that looked like a scientifically experimented wolf was a cherry on top. I checked through the pockets, walking alongside the road and released a sigh when I saw a phone, though it has slightly craked glass, it was working in perfect condition. I quickly took a right into the woods, and hid under a tree, trying to use the phone without raindrops falling on it continuously. As I was pondering on how to use a stranger's phone when I didn't know the password for it, another strangest thing happened. It opened through my fingerprint. _Spooky. _And it really weirded me out when I saw the year 2011, displaying on the phone.

Now I am officially freaked.

If this is a prank show, I am going to shoot that sick Weirdo, who decided to laugh at my expense. I didn't even dare to shout for anyone to come out with their cameras as I was too frightened and didn't want to take any chance with that _Wolfy_ creature. As much I want to believe I am dreaming all this, lying on my toilet floor...the pain I felt from the bite keeps telling me otherwise. Suddenly the phone in my hand buzzed, causing me to drop the phone, but I gripped it tightly before it could fall. I saw the caller Id, which said, Weirdo.

Don't tell me its the same guy who is trying to prank me. I slowly pressed the answer button and kept it next to my ear

"Hey, Scotty. I am so sorry to leave you like that. You went home, alright, right?" The guy on the phone said anxiously.

"Sorry, Who...who is this?" I asked, tentatively

"Come on, Scott," The guy on the other side whined, "Don't be angry. I know I am in the wrong for dragging you into the woods, late at night, but I really didn't have a choice. Your mom would've grounded you as my dad did to me."

"Sorry, but I am not Scott. I am Lisa, Lisa Morgan. I don't know how I got here, I just have his phone on me somehow," I tried to explain. But the guy wasn't having any of it.

"Fine. Do you want to play that game? Alright. Hello Lisa. I am Stiles Stilinski. I am Scott McCall's childhood buddy. Please inform Scott that I am really sorry for dragging _her_ into the woods in search of a dead body, even though tomorrow is the first day of the school," The guy, Stiles, ended his monologue.

"Her?" I asked, confused, "I thought Scott's a guys' name."

"Yeah, but you are still named as Scott as your parents were really expecting a boy," The Stiles kid said, bored like he was getting tired of this.

_Wait! Stiles Stilinski. Scott McCall. Fictional Wolf. Dead body. Woods._

Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, fuck!

No Way. Like, absolutely no fuking way.

I mean Scott's a boy, not a girl.

My inner monologue was cut short when I heard Stiles's voice through the phone, "Scott...Scotty...Scott, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine," I answered when I heard the anxious voice of the guy.

"God! You gave me quite a scare there. Don't do that again," Stiles scolded into the phone.

"Hey, Stiles," I started slowly, still not believing what I deduced, "Can you please pick me up? I kinda got bit by something, and its raining."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot we came in my Jeep," Stiles said, "Where are you?"

"In the middle of nowhere," was my brilliant answer.

"That's super helpful," Stiles said, sarcastically, "Just send me your location, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, and he cut the call.

I quickly sent the location and decided to wait. At this point, I honestly didn't care if it was a prank. I would gladly become a laugh of the world than staying here for another minute. _I will sue them once I get out of here._

When I saw a familiar blue jeep pulled up beside me after 10 minutes, I was hesitant to approach it. Then I heard a "Scotty," from the guy in the driver seat, I relaxed.

"I am sorry, dude," the guy, who I am thinking is Stiles, jumped out of his Jeep and pulled me in a hug, making me wince when I felt the pain in my abdomen.

"Sorry," the so-called Stiles winced, pulling away, "Show me?"

I lifted my shirt a little and showed him the still bleeding bite mark.

"Ouch!" he said, cringing at it, "What bit you?"

"I don't know. It looked like a wolf," I said.

"No way," he said, immediately dismissing the idea. "There are no wolves in California. Not in like 60 years."

"Well, it definitely wasn't a dog," I confirmed. "Anyways, can we get out of here already. This place is giving me an eerie feeling."

"Yeah. Get in," The supposed Stiles said, getting in the driving seat.

"Do you want to go to Deaton's?" Stiles asked

Deaton? The Veterinary doctor?

"No, I think I will just patch it up myself," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time, starting the Jeep.

"Yeah. An aspirin and good night's sleep should do it," I said.

After another 8 minutes or so, he pulled up before a house. And I stared at him and the house for a few seconds, and once I got the message that it's my house or supposed Scott's house, I stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for bringing me here," I said.

He looked at me funny and said, "Since when did you start saying thanks to me?"

Before I could think of any excuse, Stiles laughed it off, saying, "Today must have really freaked you out, huh?"

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" he asked.

"Nah. I will be good. Didn't you say you were grounded?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I should be home before dad. But he will understand if it's for you," Stiles said. Now that I look at him under the street lights, I saw that cute face of his, with dimples and the concerned look. He wasn't Dylan Obrien. But he had moles here and there, dimples on cheeks, buzz cut.

"It's alright. I want to be alone today anyways," I said, shaking my head.

"Okay," he said, with a little pout, "But I am going to pick you up tomorrow. Don't even argue about it."

"Fine," I said. I don't know if I am going to be here till tomorrow, anyways. "Uh! the keys?" I asked, remembering as I didn't find any in my pockets.

"You kept them under the pot, remember?" Stiles said.

"Yeah. I will see you tomorrow," I said before I could ask any more stupid questions.

As soon as Stiles left, I started searching under every flower pot in the foyer. I found it under the fifth one from the door. I went inside the house and looked around it.

It all felt so surreal, looking and touching the things around the house, the sticky notes on the fridge, messy living room. Though a part of me knows, it may all be true and real, the other part of me feared to accept it. And like most of the humans, I choose to believe the less scary of the two. I decided to not belive this lucid dream; I am currently stuck in. So I took a nice bath, patched up the wound, took a tablet, and slept peacefully under the white covers confidently knowing, when I wake up the next time, I will find myself in a hospital or on my toilet floor with a light concussion.

But I wasn't fortunate, it seems. Because when I woke up the next morning, I was still in the same room that's painted in a calming blue. A desk sat in the corner of my left side, with a computer on it. Few shelves were pushed against the walls and filled with books. The pictures of _herself, _and _her_ fictional mum, Melissa, alongside her fictional dad Rafael, were hanging on the right side of the wall. There were also pictures of the Stiles kid and me from yesterday.

The characters looked nothing like in the show. But they had a lot of similarities, like the Stiles kid, I saw yesterday. Melissa had curly black hair and was looking beautiful. Rafael was fricking tall and had a crooked jaw. It was still bizarre when I saw my own face in the photo frames. _She _looked exactly the same as me. We both stood at 5' 6", brown eyes, wavy black hair, heart-shaped face. There wasn't even a tiny bit difference between us. I released a soft sigh and rubbed my temples, trying to get a grip on the situation.

"Sweetheart, I am leaving for the hospital. I may be late tonight, so have your dinner, alright? I kept the money on the fridge. Have a nice first day," a woman, who I am thinking is, Melissa McCall, shouted.

"Okay. bye," I said, thankful for not having any awkward conversations, just yet.

"Love you," and with that, I heard the door shut.

"Now what?" I grumbled underneath my breath.

My question was answered when Stiles called, saying he will be here in 15 minutes and ordered me to get my ass ready by then.

I looked through the closet and saw the dresses and am satisfied with her tastes...mostly. I took out skinny jeans, crop top, and a blue washed denim jacket to match it with. I quickly glanced around the room, searching for the school bag, which was apparently packed by the original Scott girl, the previous night. I saw the locker key and schedule in it. The password of the locker must be known to Stiles; otherwise, I could just break the lock, with my now werewolf powers. I tucked my phone, grabbed an apple from the fridge, and the lunch money quickly when I heard the horn of Stiles jeep.

"Hey," I greeted him, getting in his Jeep. The Jeep did look less crappy than to the last season, which I was grateful for. We made small talk until we reached the school as I memorized the way as discreetly as possible, eating the apple.

"So you sure, okay, right?" Stiles asked for the nth time, as he parked his Jeep in the schools' parking lot.

"Yes, Stiles," I grumbled. After our conversation, I finally understood why his user name was a weirdo. I should probably change it to a sarcastic weirdo.

"Good thing we have all the classes together. If you feel anything weird, I can always help you," Stiles mumbled, looking through his bag.

Oh! That's good...I guess.

I then saw all the minor and major characters from the show. I just hoped I don't get a panic attack. The current girl has asthma, according to Stiles, and the situations I am going to be indefinitely won't help the problem in any way. So, I decided to take Stiles to the same place as last night to search for it. I ain't paying for it freely when I could find it.

Derek probably has it with him. If I just show up, he may hand it to me. But I can't say anything for sure now, considering I am a female Scott McCall. What if the plot changed as well and like the people?

However, something told me, I am the only anomaly in this stupid parallel universe when I heard the phone call of Allision Argent from my chemistry class. Yes, she is a girl. Nothing like Crytal Reed, but everything like her.

She was tall and pretty. Had the killer Jacket.

The girl came into the Class awkwardly and took the empty seat behind me. I contemplated on whether to be kind to her or not. I mean, I know it's not a good thing to be close to hunters, well, at least according to Derek. But they can be quite useful if they are on our side. The girl can't possibly hurt me if I am a friend, right?

"Hey, sorry, can I borrow a pen?" she said softly leaning towards me.

"Sure," I said, giving her the spare one.

"Thanks," she said.

Good! If there is a day where she decided to aim her crossbow at me, I am going to bring up this moment and make her feel guilty for even thinking of hurting someone as gracious as me.

That should work.


	2. Meeting The Fictional Characters

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Lisa Morgan / current Scott McCall, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

**_OC - Bailee Madison._**

* * *

_**MEETING THE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS**_

Why the hell am I here, in this field, that too with a lacrosse stick in my hand?

"Because you want to make the first line, dude. This is your high school dream," Stiles said beside me, searching god-knows-what, in his P.E. kit.

_It looks like I said it out loud._

_But I'm not Scott. I don't want to make the first line_.

"Stiles, now that I think about it, maybe I should not play...," I said, almost hesitantly.

"What? Why? Just yesterday, you were going on about how you don't want to sit in the sidelines," He asked, confusedly, "What changed? Is this about last night's incident? Are you still in pain?"

_What should I say?_

"Yeah," I said, "Also, I just have this feeling that Lacrosse is not for me."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but didn't get a chance when Coach shouted for me, saying, "McCall, you are in the goal."

"But I never played," I sputtered out as soon as I heard the dreadful statement, catching the helmet and goal stick he threw at me, without getting a hit to my face.

"Now you are," Coach Finstoack, sassed back, "Try not to take anything to the face."

I gulped and looked at Stiles. He just showed his thumbs-up, saying, "Try to catch as many as you can."

Great! He is throwing me to the wolves, talk about irony.

_I mean, what could possibly go wrong. The worst already happened by getting stuck in this fictional town._

"Who is she?" I heard Allison's voice when I stood before the Lax goal, trying to ease my hands and handle the stick properly.

"That's Scott," Lydia said.

"Scott? Are you friends with her?" Allison questioned.

"No, I have never talked to her. Since she is the only girl on the team, that too with a weird name, people know her. Why?" Lydia answered. I then tuned out their conversation when I heard the ear-splitting whistle.

A guy threw the ball at me, and intuitively, I stepped aside before it can hit me.

"McCall, you are supposed to catch the ball, not run from it," Coach shouted, frustratedly.

"Sorry, Coach," I said, "I wasn't ready."

This time instead of making a fool out of myself, in front of all the kids that are younger than my actual age, I decided to actually try playing well. And this time, I caught the ball using my new-found werewolf powers. Like it was described in the series, I had all the time in the world to catch it.

I thought of ignoring a few goals, even though the catches were way easy with the cheat, but my inner feminist didn't let me. I decided this could be the chance where I could shut some of the stupid teenager mouths, who were snickering at the attempts canon Scott made, months before I came here.

Absolutely everyone on the field was shocked when the saw the killer moves, I made. When the practice was finally done, Stiles came running from the stands, and hugged me, cheering loudly along with the people on the bleachers.

When I came out of the girl's locker room, Danny Mahealani, congratulated me with his charming smile, saying, "Well played, McCall."

_If only he weren't gay..._

_Why are the hot ones either taken or gay?_

_I _then dragged Stiles back to the woods in search of the inhaler.

_Where the hell did she drop that bloody thing?_

"But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" Stiles whined, I just laughed it off, saying, "Poor baby."

"By the way, dude, you were super awesome out there. Mind-blowing," Stiles said.

"I don't think it's me, Stiles," I confessed

"What do you mean, not you?" Stiles questioned, confusedly.

"When I was in the field, it was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear; I smell things."

"Smell things? like what?" he cut me off before I could complete my monologue

"Like the mint gum in your pocket," I said, sniffing the air a bit.

"I don't have any mint gum in my..." he paused a bit when he found a mint gum in his pocket, and I gave him a look

"So, you think, all of that started with the bite!" Stiles asked

"Well, yeah. Do you have any other possible explanation?" I asked, going deeper into the woods, with him falling behind, "I think there's something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles said, and I glared at him. I really didn't want to hear that stupid name anymore, "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday is the full moon."

"This is stupid. I don't even remember where I dropped the stupid thing," I said, looking around, trying to change the appalling topic.

"How much did it cost again?" I asked Stiles.

"I don't know. Eighty bucks maybe," Stilinski said.

"I will definitely need it if I am going to deal with Jackson," I mumbled. The guy was a jerk to Scott on the T.V. I don't know how he is gonna behave with me.

Stiles then nudged me with his shoulders, looking at something behind me. I turned around to see the one and only, Derek Hale, in all his bad-boy glory. He honestly gave me those serial killer vibes, and the stoic look and creepy stare didn't help the situation much either. It also didn't stop me from checking him out.

"What are you doing? Huh? This is private property!" He all but barked.

"Uhh...sorry, man. We didn't know," Stiles said, poking me a little, attempting to get me out of the trance.

"Yeah...what he said. We were just searching for something," I said, waving my hand a little, "Forget it," and just like that, he threw the inhaler at me, which I caught perfectly. Then he left without another word.

"Come on, I have to go to work," I said, dragging Stiles.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us," Stiles said, a bit excited.

"Remember what?" I asked, confused. Cause I remember a lot of things about him.

"His family. They all burned in a fire... like ten years ago," Stiles explained.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded my head, knowing where he was getting at.

"Come on. I will drop you," he said after a moment.

* * *

"Just give me a call before 10 minutes. I will pick you up," Stiles said, parking his precious Jeep before my workplace.

"Yeah, bye."

I then met my mysterious boss, Deaton. Though he seemed kind and gentle, I know it is not how it is. He is the most secretive and intelligent person in the show. Which is why I felt really grateful when the Clinic was busy. We didn't have to converse much. I didn't have any slip-ups while helping him, because, for one, I know most of the instrument names and chemicals, that were in there.

I am actually 19-year-old in the real world, and I was going to UC Davis to do my major in Biochemistry. Two, I had a little bit of experience with needles, as my family came from a long line of doctors.

"Scott, you don't have to come tomorrow. The Clinic is going to be closed for the next two days. The customers will come in the morning to take their pets," he said, getting ready to leave around 7 in the evening.

"Okay, Doc," I said.

_I will browse all about pets and Lacrosse for the next two days._

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you? It's raining outside," He said, looking out of the door.

"Don't worry, Doc. Stiles is gonna pick me up. You carry on. I will lock everything up here," I assured him. I don't wanna ride in his car, answering all the questions that might make him suspicious of me.

"See you on Monday," he said and left.

I decided to check the bite mark to be sure. When I ripped the bandage open, to see it was scar-free. And seeing it with my very own eyes, amazed me to the core. I then looked into the mirror, trying to change the color of my pupils. After a few tries, I learned how to do it without making weird faces, that can scare the children. My further experiments were cut short by rapid knocks on the main door.

"In a minute, Stiles," I drawled, coming outside, only to see a crying mess of Allison Argent, with wet clothes and hair, signifying she was in the rain.

"I didn't see it, I took my eyes over the road for like two seconds to change the music on my iPhone, and then this dog, he just came out of nowhere-," She started blabbering with tears in her eyes, so I decided to cut her off.

"Hey, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright...Do you remember where it happened, so I can find the animal?" I asked her, trying to console her a bit.

"No ! I mean, yes, I remember where I hit it, but the dog is...," Allison said, indicating outside.

"Where? Where is it?" I asked, not understanding.

"It's in my car," she said, and I went along with her, trying to ease her nerves. The white dog was in the car boot, and as soon as she saw me, she started barking. I decided to use my new-found eye technique, and it calmed down.

"I think her leg is broken. I saw the Doc make splints, I can do it myself and give antibiotics." I said. Today a dog with a broken leg came in; I remember most of the process. At least I can try. I turned towards her and saw her shaking figure.

"I think I have my Lacrosse jersey in my locker. Let me get it for you," I said, going inside to grab it.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you..." she started to say, but I stopped her.

"Just give it back for the practice tomorrow," I said, shoving it to her chest. _Another excuse and reason to not kill me in the future_

"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid," she said once she came out changed. I already wrapped up the dog's leg by then and mentally gave a pat to my memory.

"Why?" I asked, petting the dog a little.

"I don't know... because I freaked out like a total girl," she said, clumsily.

"You are a girl," I stated.

"I freaked out like a girly girl, and I'm not a girly girl," she said, trying to explain.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," I assured her.

"By the way, you were killer on the field today," Allison gushed.

"Thanks," I said in an awkward tone.

Just then, I heard a familiar honk, saving me from further conversation.

"That must be Stiles," I said to Allison.

"Scotty?" He came in shouting, only to shut his mouth when he heard the white dog barking at him.

"Hey," he awkwardly greeted Allison and turned to me, tipping his head at a side, indirectly asking me about the other girl.

"Stiles, this is Allison, as you know, the new girl," I said, "And Allison, that's my best friend, Stiles."

"Where were you? You should be here, like an hour ago," I said, exasperating a bit after the human and to be hunter greeted each other.

"Engine trouble. It took me time to restart it," Stiles explained, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we are done here," I said.

Allison said she will take the dog home and deal with it later. So, I decided to close the Clinic, rechecking everything.

"I will see you tomorrow, Allison," I said, once I sat in Stiles' Jeep.

"Yeah. Thanks once again," Allison greeted one last time and left.

* * *

"Wanna come inside? I am starving, I will order Pizza," I said to him once we reached Scott's house, and he agreed.

As soon as he got inside, I pushed him against the door and looked at him thoughtfully.

_Should I spill or not?_

"Promise me, you won't freak out," I said before he can open his mouth, and he nodded his head.

I slowly lifted my shirt and showed him my stomach; that's super clean now.

"Oh!" he said, amazed by it. When he reached his arm to touch it, I slapped it off. "That's awesome!" he said.

"Of course, that's your reply," I grumbled underneath my breath, which he clearly heard due to our proximity.

"Now...are you going to take this seriously?" I questioned.

"Are you really turning into a werewolf?" he questioned, still a bit stunned.

"Don't say that word. It's giving me creeps," I reprimanded, the buzz cut guy.

"Fine, then. Are you turning into a dog with fur?" he questioned, sarcastically for which he received a glare from me.

"Okay. No more discussion. Don't worry, I'll look into it," Stiles said, and I nodded my head.

"Hey...we are getting a Pizza for real, right?" he questioned after a moment causing me to throw my hands up in the air.

That night, I slept in Scotts' bed, only to wake up in the woods, without any memory of the previous night. And when I saw the Alpha amid fog, I ran the other way...

I know, totally opposite of Original Scott. But, at the moment, I did what I thought was right and sane. I didn't inform it to Stiles, not wanting to hear any of his crazy theories. The more I hear about it, the more real it becomes. And I don't want it to be real. I want to ignore the situation and still believe that all of this is just a dream. A stupid, H.D. quality dream.

* * *

Classes were going on as per usual. People blissfully ignorant about the matters of the town. I was at my locker that afternoon, when Jackson Whittemore, graced me with his presence.

"Alright, little girl. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice," Jackson said from behind me with a glare.

"What? " I asked, confused for a second.

"Where are you getting your juice?" The Jock asked once again, slowly.

"I don't drink any healthy juice. I like soda," I answered, still unsure of his unexpected question.

"Now, listen, McCall. You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from because there's no way in hell, a girl like you is out there, kicking ass on the field like that, without some sort of chemical boost," He said angrily.

"For one, that's just rude, sexist, and totally uncalled for?" I said, pointing the finger at him. But I put it down when I saw his hard glare, "And two, I am not on steroids, dude. I am in short of money."

"What the hell is going on with you then, McCall?" Jackson questioned angrily.

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I am now stuck in this stupid place with no way out, and on top of that, I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind, and I am praying to everything out there that's holy to make all of this stupid dream!" I growled. _Pewf...That felt good._

"You think you're funny...don't you, McCall?" Jackson taunted, "But I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes," with that, he stormed off, punching my locker.

"Come on, Dude. We just had a heart to heart. You can't leave like that," I shouted behind his back, only to be ignored.

* * *

"Hey, how are you today?" I asked Allison as she gave me my jersey.

"Good. The dogs' already taken care of," she said.

"That's good," I nodded.

"Are you practicing today?" she asked after a while.

"Oh, yeah. Selections for the first line," I explained to her vaguely, putting on my gloves.

"All the best. I know you are gonna do great," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Al."

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I am not really the party type," I said, "Are you going?"

"I don't know. Lydia invited me. But I don't really know anyone. I will go if you plan to come...," she said.

"I don't think I can make it. You know with work and all...," I lied, "But you should probably go. Who knows, you may find a cute boy."

"I will see," She said, "Sorry, I think I am interrupting your practice. I will just be on the bleachers, cheering for you."

I nodded my head with a smile.

"Scott, Scott, wait up," Stiles came, running and pushing past the people, trying to get to me.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man. Can it wait?" I asked, fixing my gear, quickly, as Coach was calling for everyone.

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Stiles said a bit freaked out.

"And the animal was a wolf," I concluded.

"Yes," he shouted back.

"Let's talk after practice, alright?" I said hurriedly and took off to the field before I could hear the coach's wrath.

"Okay. You know how this goes," Coach said, starting his pep talk, "If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut...you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is, uh..."

"Sprinkles on a sundae," I tried to complete his sentence.

"I was gonna say Cream cheese, but that works too," Coach said, looking at me. He then shouted to everyone, saying, "Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!"

And then the game began. Also, let me tell you one more time, how awesome the Werewolf powers are. Even though I didn't take any type of gymnastic class in my whole life, except for the Taekwondo Classes, the moves and reflexes I made were impressive. At first, I didn't want to compete in it. I decided to give a poor performance and accompany Stiles on the stands for the rest of the season, but then Jackson decided to provoke me by making me a target. So, I made the goal just to get back at him. And I didn't feel an ounce of guilt for cheating. His face was priceless and totally worth it. Also, I heard the original Scott was living and breathing for this moment. So, I decided to play my part for forcefully occupying her place.

"McCall! Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a Lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team? " Coach shouted at me.

"No, coach," I said as I stood before him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked again.

"I don't know. I...I was just trying to make the shot," I explained, nervously. Maybe I overdid it.

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made the first line. Come on!" He announced loudly.

* * *

After the practice, Stiles dragged me to his Jeep, before I could even get a chance to reject the guys, who asked me out on a date for tonight's party.

"Stiles, my bike is still at the School," I informed him, but he wasn't hearing any of it and just went on about all the theories he found the previous night.

"You are not going to any party tonight. You are going to sit your ass down, and I am going to lock you up," Stiles said with a final tone.

"Okay," I agreed. Even I didn't want to go outside and cause mayhem by killing people, real or not.

"You have to listen to me, Scott...Wait, did you just say okay?" he asked, confusedly.

"Yes. I said, okay. I will chain myself for one night if it does any good to anyone," I said.

"Great!" Stiles said, turning the car to an unknown road. Before I could question him, he said, "We are gonna buy you some chains."

"Do you think its gonna hurt?" I asked, pushing the trolley behind Stiles, as he looked through the shelves. We came to a nearby store as we didn't have a lot of pocket money in hand, Stiles decided to look for something cheap.

"I don't know," he mumbles, "But hey, you always have your supernatural healing ability."

"I am worried about the pain, Stiles. Not the perfect skin," I grunted.

"I think this should do," Stiles said, taking out the most reliable iron chain, which looked like a dog chain. We later went back to school, and I took my bike to ride home, agreeing to meet with Stiles at my place as soon as Melissa leaves for work.

That night, as soon as, Melissa left for work, Stiles came with his bag, that contained the chain and... a dog bowl?

"Seriously?" I asked irked.

"What? What if the wolf-you gets thirsty?" he asked innocently, "I don't want you to drink my blood as an alternative."

"So, you believe, I am going to turn into a wolf," I asked to clarify.

"Yes. You said you saw a wolf," Stiles explained.

"And you think it's okay to turn into a full-blown wolf in my bedroom?" I asked. I know I am not gonna turn into a full wolf, but Stiles doesn't. So, I wanted to ask his theory.

"Right...I totally forgot about that. Your mom will kill you if she sees dismantled furniture," Stiles said, "Also, it's just a theory. Maybe you won't turn into a wolf. I am mean Spiderman didn't turn into a spider. He just got the powers. So, maybe you only got the super senses."

"Good theory," I grunted. But how wrong you are...

Once Stiles tied me up, I asked him to keep the window open.

"Why?" he asked confusedly.

"Well, if I get that bloodlust, you were speaking about, at least you will be spared if I go into the woods."

"Sounds like a plan," Stiles said, opening the door almost immediately.

"You need to get out of here, Stiles. I can feel it. Somethings happening," I warned him, after a little over an hour.

"Yeah, I can see that. Your eyes are glowing yellow," he said, "But don't worry, the chains are pretty strong..." and on the cue, I ripped the chains of one hand, and he scrambled away, closing the door.

I can feel the wolf inside me trying to come out. The moon was calling to me, or maybe it was the Alpha. It didn't matter anymore. My actions were not in my control. The only thing I wanted to do is rip the chains off, and run in the woods. And so, I did. I jumped out of the window and took into the night.

I heard a wolf howl, signaling me to get there. And I followed the path as instincts took me. The human part of my brain was running out of the ideas, Trying to gain control of my body. What did the Series show about this?

Find an anchor. I honestly don't have anything to hold on to in this world.

_Anger or Pain. _

Anger that I am stuck in this stupid world. Pain for missing my life in the real world. It didn't do much help.

Buddist Slogan. YES. That should do. I mean, it helped a werewolf with IED. It should definitely help me.

"The Sun, the moon, the truth." I kept on repeating myself, trying to control the shift. I didn't have much time, as my legs already took to the source of howl. I looked around to see a figure standing there, without shifting one bit. My sight, unclear due to the wolf's eyes. I didn't know how much time it passed since I kept running in the woods.

"Run before I hurt you," I warned the person, with a little control over myself, thanks to the _Mantra_.

"You are not going to," the man said. That was Derek's voice. I didn't get a chance to reply back, when he pushed me against a tree with a hand over my mouth, trying to listen to something. I tried my best, not to bite his hand off, repeating the _Mantra_ in my head

"Too late. They are already here. Come on," he whispered harshly, grabbing my arm and took off deeper into the woods, running away from what I think are hunters.

As I left along with Derek without any fuss, no one took notice of me, the new beta. By the time we came far away from them, my body was entirely in my control.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"No, I am not," I all but snapped, the full moon effect still over me. I tried to calm down before I had another episode. "Were they hunters?" I asked for a clarification, as I didn't see their faces

"Yeah. They have been hunting our kind for centuries," Derek said.

"Our kind? Are you a werewolf too? You didn't even change, man," I said, trying to act like all of this is new for me.

"I had a lot of experience," he replied.

"You did this to me?" I asked angrily. _Your bloody universe did this to me._

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift," He said, equally angry.

"Well guess what, I don't want it. I didn't ask for it," I snapped back. _I didn't ask to get stuck in here. All I wanted was a warm bath and a good night's sleep. Instead, I find myself here, dealing with the petty high school drama... again, with the supernatural crap as a bonus._

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott. We're family now," Derek said, a bit calmer than the last time, leaning a bit more towards me.

"Look, man. No offense to you, but just because you don't have a family, it doesn't give you the right to start turning High school teenagers into werewolves. That's not how you deal with grief and depression. Maybe you should try one of those therapies," I said, stepping back a little from him. Though in reality, I advised the therapy for Peter, I thought it's better to covey it to a family member, so maybe he will suggest to him in the future. And there is little to the high chance that Peter was there in the woods, lurking around, on this full moon night.

I patted Derek's shoulders and left that place, once I saw the sun, rise up. When I made it to the main road, Stiles picked me up, who looked like he was patrolling around the woods all night.

We just stayed silent for a moment. But I know, Stiles was dying to ask what happened.

"Derek is the one bit me. And there are a few hunters that tried to kill me," I said to him. I know Peter was the one that bit me. But according to Derek and Alpha, I should only know what I assume for now.

"Derek, Derek Hale?" Stiles asked astonished, "I knew he was a bit shady."

"And the hunters?" he questioned after digesting previous information.

"Werewolf hunters. Missed an arrow from a crossbow."

"AWESOME!" He exclaimed, but he changed the wording when I glared at him, "I meant dreadful. Absolutely, one-hundred percent, dreadful."


	3. Shopping Trips And Late Night Chats

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Lisa Morgan / current Scott McCall, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

**_OC - Bailee Madison._**

* * *

_**SHOPPING TRIPS AND LATE NIGHT CHATS**_

"Are you coming from out?" a voice said, as soon as I entered Scott's house. It was Melissa.

"Ugh...," I tried to think of an explanation as she raised her eyebrow, still waiting for my answer. "I went out... for a run."

She just stood there and stared at me for a moment, taking notice of my uncanny appearance. My muddy PJs, bushy hair with dried leaves and twigs stuck in it, is undoubtedly indicating it as otherwise.

"Fine, don't tell me. Just go and get ready. I made pancakes," Melissa said, shaking her head a bit.

"Will be down in 5," I said, running for the stairs, happy to not have an awkward conversation.

"Don't," she said, making me pause for a second, "Please, clean yourself thoroughly until all that dirt leaves your body."

"As you wish," I said with a tight smile.

"Maple syrup or chocolate?" she questioned as I sat down at the dining table.

"Chocolate," I said.

"Of course," she said as if she didn't even have to question me in the first place.

"So...how is school?" she started.

"It's school," was my reply. The answer spoke a million words. _To think I was out of that hell hole...How naive was I?_

"Did you meet any cute boys?" she asked once again, eagerly.

"Yeah, Stiles is awesome," I said, and she grimaced at the reply and sighed.

"Sorry, I have been busy the last few days," she said, "We are not even getting time to talk."

"It's alright. You have been busy, I understand. Even I am busy with school, work, and lacrosse practices," I quickly reassured when I looked at Melissa's guilty face.

"Are you playing this season?" she inquired.

"Yeah, actually. We had tryouts the other day, and guess what? I made the first line," I said with a smile. I was actually happy with it. I mean, I wasn't active in any activities in my school and trying something new like this, made me smile.

"That's great," she said with a grin.

"Yeah. But I am pretty sure the captain hates my guts," I informed her.

"Oh!" she said, little worried, "Can I help you with anything, then?"

"Nah! I can take care of him. In fact, I recently realized I like to irritate him to death," I said with a smile.

"Do you have a crush going on there?" She teased.

"Eww! No. He is a prick, and he thinks he is into girls, and I am trying to make him realize he is not. I personally think all it takes is a little push for him to come out of the closet," I said, nodding my head in thought.

"Right..."

Later that day, I sat in front of the computer and did some research on dogs, cats, and lacrosse. I also had to do the stupid English homework. The whole time, I had this nostalgic feeling. I mean, I never thought I would read and listen to the same lessons again, ever.

_Life always has a funny way to prove people wrong_.

* * *

On Sunday, Allison called me and asked, 'Can we hang out today?" and I immediately agreed as I had to buy a few new clothes for myself. I really didn't want to use someone else's panties anymore, which is beside the point. The main point is, where is Scott's secret stash?

According to Stiles, she has been saving all her money to buy a bike for her junior year. Yes, you heard right, a motorcycle. And no, she doesn't have a debit card, and since its a small town, the people who use them are also in low figures.

And so, I started checking her underwear drawer, her closet. I looked inside the pillow covers and under the bed. I then looked at the pile of books on the table which, I really didn't want to touch, but when I looked at the time, I released a sigh and dug into it.

"haha!" I squealed under the pile of books when I found the money at last. She chose the old way. It was inside a Hollow book. She neatly cut it in the middle in a heart shape and placed it inside. It had around 3000$ in it. I took a 300 and kept the remaining back.

Maybe there are others like that. I decided to make a mental note to check the remaining once I get home.

In the show, Scott saved money for the whole summer and bought the bike. But the female version of Scott has been doing it way before, and if I can do the same, I could as well buy a nice bike or a car instead of the dirt bike he bought. It's not like I am paying for anything other than my clothes, either. Melissa is taking care of all the expenses, including my lunch money.

_Wait...why am I talking like, I won't be going back to the real world?_

Am I really starting to accept this stupid dream?

It looks like the shit is really getting to my head.

My personal rant ended when I heard the phone ring.

"Hey, I am outside, or I think I am. I don't know if I came to the right address," Allison said, as soon as I lifted the call.

"Yes, you are," I said when I already heard her from upstairs. I didn't even have to look out of the window. "Just give me a minute, I will be down."

"kay," she said and cut the call.

I stuffed the money and phone inside my pockets and locked the door after checking all the windows. I don't want Derek to come in like some creep in Twilight.

"You keep the keys there?" Allison asked, amused when she saw me placing them under the flower pot.

"I don't trust my pockets," I stated.

The thing is, I don't trust the wolf in me. I can go into the woods anytime or be in any kind of danger from now on. For suppose, when I come home finally, after saving the world or myself, only to find my keys lost somewhere and no energy in me to jump to my window, what then? Die of cold...

Or, what happens if the hunters find those keys and trace it back to me? So, all in all, the keys are safe under the pot, than with me.

* * *

"Where are we going then?" I asked after a while.

"I was hoping you would tell me. You know, me being new to the town and all," said Allison.

_Well, shit!_

"Hey, Allison, I have to tell you something," I said, holding my breath and continued when she gave the nod, "I am terrible at directions. How about we place our trust on google, huh?"

"Sure," the Argent girl said with a laugh.

_Thank god._

_'You have arrived,' _The stupid incessant voice said at last. The Google assistant can be quite annoying after some time.

"So, did you have any training in gymnastics? I mean, your moves on the other day were superb," she said.

"Not gymnastics. But I had training in Taekwondo since eight," I said.

"Really. That's cool. What made you take the classes?" the Argent girl asked.

"It's just my mom and me. I had to learn," was my lame reply, but she nodded as if she understood it. So, I let out a breath.

I really did have Taekwondo training since I was eight. However, the reason was my real mom. As I said, my mom and dad were doctors. One day mom was called in for emergency surgery. At four in the morning, the cops came home and informed us that mom didn't make it. When they looked at the CCTV footage in the parking lot, the police closed the case saying, a guy killed her after trying to mug her. From that day onwards, dad thought its best for me to learn self-defense. So, I did. I learned it until I turned eighteen. After that, I stopped. I moved out and spent all my time in becoming a good doctor. I wanted to be like my mom and help people.

"I had training in gymnastics for eight years. Don't laugh, but I am also pretty good with arrows. My dad sells firearms to law enforcement, and I got my hands on them one day," she said as we made our way to the first floor of the mall, taking my mind off the depressing images.

"So, I can proudly say my friend is Katniss, now," I said, wishing my voice sounded cheerful.

"I don't think I am that good," she said, smiling, and her face lit up when she saw some store. "Hey, let's go there."

"How about this?"

"This?"

"Hey, this looks cute on you?"

"Come on, blue again..."

"This color suits you"

"This suits you better."

"Thank you for shopping with us," the cashier said with a shit-eating grin. Anyone can see how fake it is, but she still smiled when she saw her supervisor from across the room.

"So...what next?" Allison asked, carrying her bags in both hands.

"Let's eat. I am starving," I said. I don't know if it's the body I am in or due to the wolf...but since I came here, I began to eat more than any normal teenage girl would eat. If it keeps on going like this, I don't think there will be enough money to save for the car.

"I think I saw the food court somewhere," Allison muttered to herself, dragging me along.

We finally came home at seven after watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1

"Come on, let me show you the house," I said to her, taking my bags from the back seat.

"It's alright. I should probably go home, now...," Allison said.

"Nonsense, it's just 7. I am sure you can be out a little late," I said with a smile. I had a really good time today, and I wanted to be a good friend and host for once.

"Okay," she said finally, parking the car in the driveway.

"The house is probably messy. Please don't mind," I said, opening the door as she just laughed at it.

"Even my house is in the same way," Allison said, taking in the messy view.

"That's because you are still unpacking. My house is a totally different concept," I said.

"That's your parents?" asked Allison when she saw the pictures hanging on the bedroom wall.

"Yup," I said, not looking back, instead, arranging all the books on the table neatly.

"I wasn't expecting your room to be like this," said Allison

"What did you expect then? To be covered in lacrosse posters?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Maybe," she said.

"Aww! You look so cute here," Allison cooed at a picture on my nightstand.

"Thanks, but that's Stiles. I am the one beside," I said with a grimace. It was a childhood picture of the two friends. Except Stiles is dressed as a girl and me, as a boy. The figure in the photo frame looked exactly like my childhood self. And I knew for a fact that the only friend Scott had was Stiles. The moles on the face proved it.

"Scott? Scott?" someone's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I questioned Allison, who is looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, just thinking. Want to order some Pizza?" I asked.

"Nah. Mom actually called. I have to go home," she said, waving her phone.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"I will see you tomorrow then," she said, at the main door before leaving.

"Of course," I said with a smile.

"Bye," and with that, she left.

* * *

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Stiles asked.

"We went shopping and then saw a movie," I said.

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Why, what did you do?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, nothing big. Just browsed everything I could find about werewolves," Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"The whole two days?" I asked, surprised at his honest confession.

"Yeah," he said.

"How much Adderall did you take?" I asked jokingly.

"A lot," was his serious reply.

_This kid really is a hyperactive spaz._

"So, what did you find out?" I asked him.

"You know the myths about silver bullet and wolfsbane," he said, "Do you know why a wolf howls?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a signal," I said

"Yes. When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." he said enthusiastically.

"Hey, what other changes did you experience other than not using your inhaler?" Stiles asked after a while.

"Well, I don't have acne anymore," I said little excited as he groaned at the reply, "And I can eat as much as I can without getting fat."

"Scott, something useful, please," he implored.

"They are useful," I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I meant something more...intense and exciting," he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, you already know about healing, speed, agility, smell, and hearing," I started to think what more, I should legitly know for now, "Oh! I can also tame animals with my eyes."

"Tame, how?" the kid with weird name asked, intrigued.

"Like this," I said, showing him my yellow eyes for a split second, facing Stiles whose back is facing the locker and so no one could see it except for him.

"See, that's what I am talking about," he said, snapping his fingers, delighted, "When did you learn how to do it?"

"Well, I didn't know what I was doing at first. The dogs and cats in the Clinic were frightened by me. And then Allison got this dog, which also started to bark at me. Then something weird happened with my eyes, and it became docile. I later practiced it in front of the mirror a few times," I explained.

"Cool!" said Stiles spirited.

"Hey, losers. Move it," Jackson's voice said from behind us.

_Great! We had to be just in front of his locker._

"Wish, I could use my taming powers on him," I muttered to Stiles, dragging him along. He chuckled at it.

"Any other things you can do?" he asked.

"Umm, no. I don't really know," I told the enthusiastic guy, "I was actually thinking to ask, Derek..."

"What, the psycho that turned you? No way," Stiles cut me off, "I wouldn't trust him with my non-existent cat, let alone my nerd best friend."

"Then, what? Are you going to search for everything about werewolves on the internet and experiment it on me to verify the accuracy of the facts?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah..." he said, waving his hands in a matter of fact tone.

"I am so feeling the love. Thanks, Stiles," I said, giving him the devil's eye.

"I know. What would you do without me?" the guy with dimpled cheeks said gleefully, "Come on, let's get to the class."

* * *

In the next two days, I was busy with Lacrosse practice and also got to know my part-time job at Clinic is only three days a week. Tuesday, Thursday, Friday. Allison and I had sat for lunch one day. I haven't seen or heard from Derek since the full moon night. Jackson started to piss me off every single time at the practice by targeting me intentionally. By Wednesday, I had enough of it. I stormed into the boy's locker room, not minding Stile's warning.

"Can we talk?" I said, standing in front of the tall jock ignoring all the looks. It's alright, I am 19, they are 16. I should be more mature.

"Sure," he said with a smirk, putting his t-shirt on.

"Look, can you stop this petty fight? I am so sick of it, and the next time, I may not control myself from ripping your head off," I said in a dangerous tone, once we were in the hallway. Do you know what the response I received is?

A laugh.

A stupid condescending laugh.

"Good joke, McCall. Tell me some other time," he said, trying to get away.

"Seriously, Jackson. Stop it," I said once again.

"If you are so scared of getting hurt, you should've joined the cheerleaders," he said in a mocking tone.

"Again, with the sexist remarks? Do you see me mocking you about your sexuality?" I blurted out.

"What?" he asked, confused.

_I might as well be out with it._

"Look, I know you are afraid to be an open gay. But it's not something you should be ashamed about..." I started to say but was cut off when Jackson punched the locker behind me.

"What did you just say?" He growled. He looked like he was literally breathing fire.

"Fine, maybe it's not my place to say...but you don't have to be afraid of anyone. Take Danny as an example. He is happy the way he is is and you should be too... "

"I am not gay," he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, bisexual, it is," I said, changing the wording. I know in real life, the actor is gay, but maybe in the show, he is bisexual. I mean, he kinda loved Lydia at one point in the show though he was gay in real life.

"I am going to kill you if you don't shut up," he said.

"Sure," I said, zipping my mouth for now.

"Up until now, I just didn't like you. But now, you made an enemy for yourself, McCall," with that he stormed off, punching the locker once again.

"I don't think that was how it was supposed to go," I murmured to myself.

"What the heck did you do?" Stiles asked, rushing over to as soon as Jackson stormed off somewhere.

"I just told him, he was into boys, and he got pissed," I said truthfully.

"What? Why would you do that?" Stiles groaned and looked at me as if I just came from Eichen House.

"I tried to help him get out of the closet," I said.

"You really believe that Jackson Whittemore is into guys?" Stiles asked dubiously.

"Yeah," I said, "Can't imagine why you didn't notice it."

"Something's seriously wrong with your werewolf brain," Stiles said, shaking his head, "Come on, let's get to the practice."

I was sitting on the stands, wearing the gloves and knee caps, ignoring Jackson's stare as best as I can. When I felt someone sit beside me, I turned to see the face and had to look one more time when I thought it was familiar.

The guy had dark blonde hair, that's slightly curly, over 6 foot, blue eyes.

"You are Issac, right?" I asked before I could think.

"Ye...Yeah," he murmured.

"You are really Issac Lahey?" I asked again to confirm.

"Yes," he said with a nod this time more confident.

"Hmm, you are hot," I blurted out, and my eyes widened when I realized what I said. _Shit!_

"I... I meant you are ..."

"She meant you are not cold," Stiles said from behind me before I could say something more embarrassing.

"Yeah, that's it," I said hastily, dragging Stiles from there, leaving the poor kid dumbfounded.

"What the hell is happening to you today? One second, you tell Jackson he is gay, and next second you confess to some guy that he is hot," Stiles said, waving his hands wildly as I covered my hands with a groan.

_To think I am more mature than high school kids._

"You can't even blame it on the full moon, as it's already completed," said Stiles.

"Maybe someone gave me a truth serum or something," I tried to explain, and my fictional best friend gave me a look to not even try.

"McCall, get in the line," The coach shouted for me.

"Yes, Coach," I shouted back, going into the field, hearing a "Don't wolf out," from Stiles.

"I will try," I said back and stood third in line, with Stiles behind me.

Jackson was standing as a defenseman with a long stick. Generally, in a women's lacrosse, there is no physical contact, and so they don't really need any protective gear, just an eye gear. But this is different. Since I am the only girl on the team, I have to follow men's lacrosse rules.

I set my helmet straight when it was my turn, muttering, "The sun, the moon, the truth," and with that, I charged forward quickly, barley dodging Jackson's stick and shoulder. Since it was the practice of defense and offense, we didn't need to throw the ball into the net.

"That's it. That's how you do it," Coach shouted, excitedly, whereas Jackson was seething at me.

_Be grateful, idiot. I didn't dislocate your shoulder._

However, Stiles wasn't that lucky. He was down in a second with a groan. _Shit!_

"I will take him to nurses, coach," I said, lifting Stiles.

'If I had fractured Jackson, Stiles wouldn't be like this,' was the only thing that ran through my brain as I helped the Stilinski kid up.

"Are you okay?" I asked Stiles worriedly.

"Yeah," he said, holding his leg, "I think it's a sprain."

"I am sorry," I said to the poor guy.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Stiles said.

"If it weren't for me, Jackson wouldn't be so hard on you," I said to him.

"Hey, Jackson's a tool and an ass. Also, the face he made after you shot the goal was worth it," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

The Nurse gave a few pain relievers and told us to put some ice on it. Stiles and I then contemplated how to go home. Stiles can't drive the Jeep, and I can't leave my bike to drop him. Since we are considered loners without any friends other than each other, I decided to drop Stiles in his Jeep then come by walk to take my bike. Stiles was totally against the idea.

"Come on, Stiles. What else can we do? I am not letting you drive that crappy Jeep, that stops where ever it wants," I said.

"Hey, don't badmouth my Jeep," he said, "Also, I am not going to let you walk all the way from my home to school, werewolf or not."

"Can you guys be any louder?" a voice said, startling us.

"Holy shit!" we both said at a time turning around. When we saw who it is, Stiles stepped in front of me, for which Derek and I rolled our eyes. Did he forget, I am the stronger one?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asked but shut up when he received a glare from Derek.

"What are you doing here?" this time I questioned stepping in front of Stiles.

"I want to talk to you," was his reply.

"And I want to go home, but as you can see, we all I can't have everything we want," I said, thinking of my home in the real world.

"And if I help you, will you at least give me a chance to talk?" Derek asked.

"No," Stiles said from behind me.

"Yes," I agreed, even though I know which home he is talking about.

As per the agreement, I dropped Stiles in his Jeep and came back to school in Derek's, for my bike. We didn't talk much on the ride back to school, as Derek is a fast driver.

"I will come to your room tonight," he said as I boarded my bike, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," he said, waving his hands awkwardly.

"Yeah, but don't say that to highschoolers'. You might get arrested," I said to the sour wolf with a slight grimace and took off on my bike.

"Hey. Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game," Melissa said, knocking on the open door.

"Oh, you don't need to..." I tried to say

"Oh, no, I do, and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us. Completely," she said. She will throw a fit when she learns I am not her real daughter. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" she said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

_Are they Amber?_

"You look like you haven't slept in days," she said, making me release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. It's just...you know... stress. I'm just stressed," I said, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Just stress? Nothin' else?" she asked again. "Homework?" I said it more like a question.

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" she said with an awkward smile.

"Right now?" I asked. I mean, maybe I am lying on a hospital bed in the real world and am on morphine or something.

"Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean, 'right now'?" she asked incredulously, "Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Not that I know of. Have you?" I questioned her in return.

"Get some sleep," she said with a sigh, closing the door on her way out.

"I thought, I told you I will come tonight?" a stupid voice said, disturbing me from my sleep. I thought to ignore it but then realized where it came from and sat up straight in my bed.

"Where the heck did you come from?" I asked the intruder in the black jacket to which he pointed his finger at the open window.

"You could've just rung the doorbell like a normal person," I scolded him, and he shrugged his shoulders at it and switched on the lights.

"You know what? Nevermind, just tell me what you want to talk about?" I said with a yawn.

"I am not the one who bit you," started Derek.

"Do you have any proof?" I asked.

"What kind of proof do you want?" he asked.

"That kind, which makes me believe you are not the one who bit me," I explained, and he just rolled his eyes at me frustrated.

"Fine, how about this? Show me your eyes," I said, and Derek just stood there confused for a second.

"Not your pretty green eyes. I meant the wolf eyes," I said. He closed his eyes for a second and opened it showing his electric blue ones.

"Okay, I believe you," I said.

"Just like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, the one that bit me had red eyes, like the vampires in Twilight," I said. "So, who is that sick weirdo, who decided to take a bite from me?"

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us," Derek explained what I already knew, but I acted as if I don't.

"Are you saying we are members of his cult?" I asked.

"Pack," he corrected.

"Same thing," I said, waving my hand a bit casually.

"Not really," he murmured, and I ignored it.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" I asked

"No, I came here to make a deal with you?" He said.

"You mean you came to ask for my help, in return, you will buy me chocolate," I deciphered his words.

"Not chocolate. I will help you teach control," the Hale wolf said.

"I think I am doing pretty good without you," I told him.

"Well, yes. I can say you are better than any other bitten wolf. How did you know that the Buddhist slogan helps?" He asked.

"It was an arrow in the dark," I said, which was true, as I thought of different things to control my anger that day, "Why?"

"It's generally used by members of Satomi's pack. She is an Alpha, a bitten werewolf. And she had a lot of practice controlling her anger," said Derek.

"So, there is a bitten werewolf and a werewolf by birth?"

"Yes, I am a werewolf by birth," he said.

"So, how do you control your shift?" I asked, even though I knew it.

He opened his mouth and closed it for a second, saying, "I will tell you everything you want if you accept the deal."

Damn you!

At first, I thought to reject the offer, then I remembered, I don't know every single detail of the show like the first season and last season. I also didn't want to sleep in the woods at night. And I don't know how long I am gonna stay in this lucid dream or whatever the hell this is. All I know is I feel pain here when I get hurt. So, I weighed the pros and cons of befriending Derek Hale. There are no cons, except when I wake up in the real world, I will have an embarrassing memory that I befriended a fictional character. And pros, I will not die in a fictional world with him by my side.

"Deal," I said.


	4. Twenty Questions, more or less

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Lisa Morgan / current Scott McCall, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

**_OC - Bailee Madison._**

* * *

**_Twenty Questions...more or less_**

"What happened?" Stiles asked as soon as I parked my bike.

"Hello, Stiles. Good Morning. How are you? I am fine, thank you for asking," I said with a smile, causing the buzz cut boy to sigh in annoyance.

"Sarcasm is my thing, you know," Stiles grumbled.

"I personally think you are losing your touch," I said to him with a shrug.

"Well, everything wasn't rainbows and sunshine these past few days, now, was it? Just tell me what happened," Stiles begged with his puppy eyes.

"Derek explained a few things to me, and he also told me he wasn't the one that bit me," I said to the eager human.

"And you believed him," Stiles asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, Derek's eyes were electric blue," I said, shrugging my shoulders a little.

"You can't just believe everything he says, just because you have a thing for blue eyes," Stiles stated.

"Stiles, I meant his wolf eyes. Remember the yellow ones I showed you the other day? Just like that Derek has electric blue ones. However, the thing that bit me has red eyes. Derek said it's called an Alpha. Remember the girl in the woods? That's Derek's sister, Laura Hale. Derek thinks the Alpha killed his sister for her powers. Apparently, that's how one gains power in the werewolf community. You kill the Alpha to become an Alpha," I explained to the guy clearly. And quickly added, "Also. FYI, Derek's eye color is green, not blue."

Stiles nodded, thoughtfully, and asked, "What else?"

"We made a deal. He will help me with controlling my new powers, and I will help him catch the Alpha," I said, waiting for another question from the question bank.

"I think you are pretty good at controlling your powers. I mean you haven't killed Jackson or me yet," Stiles said.

"Yeah, _yet,_" I said stressing the word, "Who says I won't snap sometime? Jackson's always testing my patience. I am on the verge of mass homicide every time I deal with that jackass. And also, I am not really in a mood to wake up in the middle of woods every time the Alpha calls for me to join in his little cult meeting at midnights," I finally explained to Stiles, my main reason for the deal.

"You are sleepwalking into the woods?" Stiles, whisper shouted.

"Yeah, it isn't fun. sauntering on the roads in your PJ's," I said. "I have half a mind to wear jeans to the bed every night. And the worst thing about this whole situation is, I don't know what I am doing for the whole time, nor do I know what the Alpha is doing. I mean, what if he is like a really old, sick pervert. Or what if he is making me murder people and making me leave my fingerprints on the scene of the crime."

"Aw! man why didn't you say this to me. I would've chained you to your bed or something," Stiles said, looking at me with pity, immediately adding, "But your mom would probably be weirded out if he sees us through."

To this, I nodded my head in agreement. Even if Scott's mom looks easy-going type, she would definitely go bonkers if she sees her daughter being handcuffed to her bed by the said daughter's childhood best friend. Its gonna be extremely awkward and will take an awful lot of time, trying to explain the situation.

"Are you sure you want to believe this, Derek guy. He really gives me creeps with his serial killer looks. And don't get me started on the way he appears out of nowhere," Stiles asked on our way to chemistry class.

"And how do you even catch an Alpha. You do remember he killed a girl to get his powers, right?" he questioned one more time.

"Not to mention he looks like a freaky laboratory wolf," I added.

"That too," Stiles said.

"I don't know, man. I just want to be in control of myself. I don't want to be some puppet to a mysterious, murdering Alpha. And accepting Derek's deal is the only way to get back my semi freaking normal life," I explained, sitting on the empty chair just behind Stiles.

I know my life is nowhere near normal after getting stuck in a fictional universe. I would really appreciate it if I don't have these werewolf powers as a cherry on top.

"Do you guys have a plan on how to catch this homicidal Alpha?" Stiles asked, turning his back to the board to face me.

"Ms. McCall. Mr. Stlinski. Are we disturbing you?" an obnoxious voice interrupted us.

_Yes, genius._

"No, Sir," I said, ignoring the snickering Jackson.

"Good. Now, can you tell me the chemical formula of sodium acetate?" The chemistry teacher, Harris asked, looking at me.

"NaC2H3O2. The sodium ion is Na+, and the acetate ion is C2H3O2-," was my instant reply.

_Come on. That's like the most basic question. I took a major in Biochemistry, man._

"Correct," he said with a nasty expression, and everyone in the class turned silent. Oh, yes. I forgot Scott kinda bad in academics. Stiles showed me the thumbs-up as soon as Mr. Hariss, turned to write on the board.

The rest of the class went by, and just when everyone decided to leave, Hariss announced there's gonna be a test, the next Monday, on the first 3 chapters they completed. Everyone groaned and cursed, turning on their heels and proceeded to their next class.

"Have you been reading even with all the mess that's happening in our lives?" Stiles asked, and I nodded my head, not wanting to tell another lie to the cute boy.

"Mess is in my life. You should not worry about this and read for the test," I told the guy.

"How can you say that? We are in this together, remember?" Stiles said, shaking his head a little. I couldn't help but ruffle his hair a bit, at his loyalty.

_Sorry, Stiles. I don't know what happened to your real friend._

"By the way, we were talking about how you were going to catch the Alpha," Stiles reminded me as we were on our way to lunch.

"From what I know, he is kind of the leader of the pack, and Derek, I, are its Betas. I mean, Derek was the beta for his sister, and now that the new psycho took the powers from Laura, it automatically made him the Alpha of Derek, I guess," I said, furrowing my eyebrows a bit, "It's kinda confusing."

"Are you sure, Alpha was the one who killed the girl, and not Derek," Stiles asked for the nth time.

"Stiles, how about we take a leap of faith, huh?" I told the annoying being beside me with a sigh.

"You can't take a leap of faith with a serial killer, Scott. You can land in a ditch, dead, for it," Stiles groaned.

I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to let it go. And the only way to shut up Stiles is, by making him sit beside humans. So, I searched around the cafeteria and dragged Stiles along with me to a familiar character, and sweetly smiled down to him, and said, "Hey, Isaac. Would you mind if we sit here?"

"Uhh..err...No," the blue-eyed, blonde said.

"Thank you," I said with a grin and shoved Stiles, indirectly ordering him to sit. And the response I received from spastic human was a glare, fully well, knowing why I dragged him there instead of our usual loner seat.

"So...do you have a girlfriend," I tried to start a conversation with the silent kid, and caused him to choke on his food, and cough a little.

"There, there," I said, passing him his bottle, patting his back a little.

The said boy quickly gulped his water, and his red face changed back to normal, making me sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly, and he nodded his head.

"Maybe that wasn't a good start for communicating," I said to Stiles, who had his eye widened the whole time.

"You think," Stiles said with a light scoff, whispering, "Yesterday you told him he was hot, and today you are interrogating him if he has a girlfriend. You are going to give the poor guy a heart attack."

"Did he think I was going to ask him out?" I questioned Stiles, a little confused.

"Yes," Stiles, whisper shouted.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," I started, explaining to Isaac.

"It's alright. It wasn't because of you. Really?" Isaac said, shaking his head like it wasn't a big deal, but his heartbeat was going at all speeds.

I should ask Derek how to read heartbeats and how to identify the difference between chemosignals.

"Are you sure?" I asked the blonde guy once again.

"Yeah, definitely," he said, sipping his water.

"Okay, then. Let me introduce myself properly. I am Scott. Scott McCall," I said, extending my hand.

"Isaac Lahey," The blonde guy said, shaking my outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you officially, Isaac," I said to him, smiling a little, "And this glutton beside me with absolutely no manners and off button is Stiles Stilinski," I said, gesturing to Stiles, who was busy, shoving food into his mouth.

Stiles glared at me and just gave a nod to Issac, for which the blue-eyed boy nodded in return.

"Stiles is just pissed at me. Don't take it to your heart," I told Issac, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly, at Stiles's stoic behavior.

"So...are you playing the game this Saturday?" I asked the Lahey kid, trying to appease my lycanthrope appetite, with the help of school lunch, meanwhile.

"I...I mostly stay in the stands. If anyone gets injured, I will take their place," Isaac explained softly into the loud cafeteria, but thanks to my werewolf ears I heard it perfectly.

"Ha," I made a sound of agreement. "Good. Stiles could really use an ear to talk to."

"What happened to your fingernails?" I questioned the guy, inspecting the dried blood on the bruised fingers.

"It isn't anything," he said, hiding them quickly under his long sleeves. "I was just injured the other day during the practice."

I just nodded my head stiffly, when I heard his erratic heartbeat.

"Hey, do you know if we have any classes together?" I changed the topic.

"Chemistry, Government and English," Lahey said, gulping down his food.

"Really? I should really pay more attention in classes," I murmured.

As soon as the lunch ended, Isaac scampered away from us.

It looks like I really scared the poor guy.

"Do you really like this guy?" Stiles questioned as soon as we were free.

"Who? Isaac?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging a bit.

" When you say like, as in you want to marry him and have his babies..."

"No," I cut Stiles off quickly. "Oh, god. Stiles. Like as in he looks like a wounded puppy that I want to adopt."

"I don't think a wolf should use dog references," Stiles, quickly inputted.

"I work in a veterinary clinic," was my response.

"Come on. We are gonna be late for Math," I said, dragging the human along.

That evening, I went to the clinic just on time. The cats and dogs are already used to my scent and were totally calm.

"Hey, doc, can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly.

"Sure," he said, wrapping the leg of a wounded German Shepherd.

_"Since you are a Druid, do you believe in the concept of reincarnation or transmigration of souls?"_

He just looked at me for a moment. That's when I realized I wasn't asking anything and just questioned it in my head.

"How do you always stay calm?" I asked, quickly, instead. And Deaton raised his eyebrow at that.

"It's just the kid at school is getting on nerves, and I am trying not to lash out at him, but sometimes it's getting difficult," I said, but the veterinarian gave me a look of understanding. He is probably thinking I was talking about my new found werewolf temperamental issues.

"A person usually deals with anger by either hurting others or themselves. It can be physical, and sometimes mental. People generally go for the first option as they are afraid of getting hurt. It's a human instinct. But if they believe they can endure the pain and heal themselves, then I would advise them to go for the latter option. That makes them brave in my opinion," The doctor said, with a knowing look on his face.

"Thanks, Doc," I said. The moment reminded me of the memory where my dad and I were having a good time, laughing, making plans where we should go for the weekend. Now, after the death of my mother, all I see is a cold shell of a person. I forgot when was the last time he told me he loved me, and he was proud of me. My mom took our happiness along with her, and every attempt I made to gain it back failed miserably. It was like watching a car wreck over and over again.

"Are you okay, Scott?" he asked bringing me back from my pitiful life.

"Yeah, just thinking how good of a counselor and therapist you could be," I said with a smile on your face. "You can really pull off _the emissary thing_, without a glitch."

He stared at me for a minute and smiled. A genuine smile.

"Come on, I am almost done with this little guy, here," Deaton said, gesturing to the almost wrapped up leg of the dog. "How about you feed the cats, and we can be off for the day?"

"You got it, Boss," I mock-saluted him and walked into the storeroom to do the last task for the day.

When I went home that night, Derek was already there, waiting in my room.

"You are taking the serial killer vibe thing to a whole new level," I grumbled, throwing down my bag in the corner of the room. I dived into the bed and closed my eyes, moaning at how comfortable the bed was.

"I wanted to talk to you about the game on Saturday night," Derek said.

"What about it?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"I don't know if you noticed it yet, but the anger is what triggers the shift," Derek said, "Are you sure you can stay calm with Jackson around?"

"Are you worried about me outing the secret in front of the humans of Beacon hills, or are you worried about me?" I couldn't help but question him. "Never mind, I know you are worried about the former one. Seriously though, I can handle myself."

Derek still didn't look convinced.

"Seriously, Derek. I just learned the epic lesson about anger and pain. I won't hurt anyone when I can hurt and heal myself," I reassured the Hale wolf. He looked at me for a moment and nodded his head, officially backing off.

"Any new about our mysterious cult leader?" I asked, just out of curiosity to know whether there were any changes in the plot.

"No," was Derek's simple reply.

How can I tell him it is Peter without raising any suspicions?

"You are either _miserable_ at the job, or, the guy knows you well and is playing you," I said.

"Or maybe I am not looking in the right place," Derek retorted.

"Miserable."

Derek rolled his eyes at me and turned on his heel to leave when I decided to stop him. "Wait! Explain to me how to read the heartbeats of a person and how to differentiate between scents...please."

"Why should I?" Derek said snootily.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because, I am keeping my head on the line for your sake by going against the big bad Alpha," I said.

"After the game," Derek said and jumped out of the window.


	5. A Normal Day In Beacon Hills

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Lisa Morgan / current Scott McCall, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

**_OC - Bailee Madison._**

* * *

_**A Normal Day In Beacon Hills**_

"I heard you suggested my boyfriend come out of his closet?" questioned Lydia, as soon as she saw me in the school.

"Yes..." I trailed off, not knowing how to answer it. She must be pissed. I mean, how would I know Jackson would complain about me to his girlfriend.

"Hmm," Lydia mused, "I was waiting for him to notice it for a while now."

"Oh!" My voice came out as a squeak.

"Allision said you are good shopping companion," Lydia said, "Let's do it sometime."

"Alright," I said, clearing my throat. And with that, the Queen B turned around and walked to her next class, her hips swaying as she went.

"Is it just me, or did Lydia Martin asked you to hang out with her?" Stiles whom I didn't know was beside me until then asked aloud.

"I really have no idea," I said, blinking my eyes in disbelief. I expected some kind of warning or some bitchy comment, and all Lydia asked was for us to hangout.

_Maybe, it's some kind of elaborate revenge plan..._

"Are you alright, Stiles?" I asked when I saw my weird friend, close to hyperventilation.

"Can this day get any weirder?" was the buzz cut boy's reply.

"Sure. Don't put it past me, Stiles," I said. I mean, I am stuck in a fricking fictional world.

"Hey, Scott," Allison greeted us with a confused smile, "Why are you standing in the middle of the hallways? And gaping like you just saw a giant pink elephant riding a unicycle?"

"That's an accurate description of what happened," I grumbled, "Lydia Martin just asked me to accompany her on a shopping strip," when Allison still looked confused about what's the problem in that, I continued, "After I pointed out to Jackson that he might have a thing for boys."

Allison's unclear eyes suddenly widened with the realization. "Oh..."

"Yup," I said with a tight smile.

"Right..." Allison uttered another single word.

"Anyway, what class do you have now?" I asked the brunette with high cheekbones.

"Trig," Allison said.

"Hmm, May the force be with you," I blessed her, raising my right hand, and she laughed, bowing a little and thanking me.

"Oh, my god. Have you finally seen Star Wars?" Stiles said with wonder in his eyes, once Allison left for her class.

"I haven't," I said, "I just liked the sentence. I read it somewhere once, and it sounded cool, so I used it."

And the disappointed and betrayed look he gave me, made me laugh really hard. Looks like Scott and I have one more thing in common.

I entered the chemistry class, my eyes peering at the people in the room, as I tried to find a seat while trying to memorize a few faces. I waved softly once I caught Isaac sitting in the last row, away from everyone. Against my better judgment, I sat next to Stiles, even when there are a few empty seats. Mostly, because they are close to Jackson's seat, whom I haven't made eye contact with, despite the Jock, drilling holes in my head with his heated glare.

After a while, the chemistry teacher, who hated Stiles and me, profoundly, for a reason unknown to me, entered the class. He looks at us every time like he wants to hurl something at our heads, just for existing.

"Alright, is everyone ready for the test?" He asked, dropping a pile of papers on his desk. There were a few murmurs around the room.

I turned towards Stiles, with confusion clear in my eyes. "There's a test?"

"Yes," he said. "Haven't you heard?"

"Sorry, I was busy with other fury problems," I said in a snarky tone. "What's the topic? I am sure I can wing it."

Stiles looked skeptical, causing me to roll my eyes, "Trust me. I have done some light reading during the holidays." I lied. I am pretty sure the real Scott did everything but that.

"It's about Radioactive Decay and Nuclear Chemistry," answered Stiles.

"Cool," I said.

_Sophomore year's chemistry is a piece of cake, weighing I planned to pursue a major in biochemistry._

The day passed in a blur, like every other day. Everyone's talking about the game tomorrow night. People are really into it, as it was the first game this season. Scott's mom also talks about the same thing at dinner. Melissa knows something is not right with me, but it's not like I can say to her anything about my origin without sounding absolutely nuts. Melissa probably thinks I am going through some emo teenage phase. She reasonably thought, talking about the upcoming lacrosse game is the only thing the mother and daughter could bond over. Mostly because it is Scott's only passion.

I sometimes felt really bad seeing her sad face. Melissa McCall loves her daughter very much. Despite seeing each other rarely with their working hours, and trying to earn money to pay the bills by working late night shifts, she never stopped trying to show how much she trusted and loved her. And that makes everything more difficult, because, I know, I am not the daughter she loves. How would a mother feel if I were to say I snatched their daughter's body and that I don't have any idea where her real daughter is?

And it's not like this show has witches in it. Just druids. Druids who have a career as vets and student counselors. And, there are, of course, Darach's who are psychotic, and mostly rely on sacrificial magic. I will rather die than go near those psychos for help. The only option I have is to either have another bathtub incident or die. And death is something I am afraid of. I don't know if it's the trauma due to my mother's untimely demise, or if it's due to the doctor's profession I am choosing. All in all, death is not a concept I like to deal with. So, I'm just going to wait for another one of those bathtub scenarios.

* * *

"Hey, how was school?" Melissa asked that night.

"Good," I said, shoving the salad into my mouth, "Everyone's just talking about the game."

"mhmm," Melissa hummed, and asked, "Are you prepared for the game, then?"

"I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders a little, "I mean, I don't think Jackson would want me to play, with the little spat we are having. I will be considered lucky if someone decided to pass the ball to me."

"That's awful," She said with a frown, "Have you tried talking with him?"

"The jerk sprained Stiles's leg to get back to me. And every time I try to say something, he just glares at me like I took his favorite toy," I said, scowling at the memory, "Anyway, I will talk to him when he stops being childish."

"And how is that girl, Allison doing?" Melissa questioned, spattering some chili flakes on her pasta, "you are still friends, right?"

"Yes, we are. She is sweet. But she mostly hangs out with Lydia. I usually sit with Isaac and Stiles for lunch," I said, taking a bite from my pasta.

"Isaac?" She questioned.

"Isaac Lahey. His father was a coach for the school's swimming team. Isacc is a lacrosse player too. A bit shy, but he has the most beautiful blue eyes. He also has a few classes with me," I indulged my not so real mother.

Melissa had a smirk after that, "You like him."

"Yeah," I said, not thinking much about it. But as soon as I saw the smirk growing the older woman's face, I shook my head, saying, "Not like that. He just looked like one of those wounded puppies in the vet. So, I just decided to keep him, and you know Stiles, he just followed my lead."

Melissa's smirk depleted, but there was still a smile on her face, "Fine. Maybe not now. You may like him after a while. I will see him at the match."

"Whatever," I said with a sigh, not touching the subject. "The pasta's good, by the way."

I got up from my seat and placed the plate in the dishwasher, along with the class. "I am going to my room now. I have some assignments to complete."

"Good night," she said, as I made my way upstairs.

"You too," I hollered back once I reached my assigned room. As soon as I closed the door and turned around. I jerked back a little, seeing Derek already there in the shadows.

"God! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I breathed out once I composed myself.

And Jerk wolf rolled his eyes, saying, "We need to talk."

"Yes," I agreed, "We need to talk about personal space. What the heck are you doing here? Could've at least messaged me before walking in unannounced."

"I did," was his short reply. I checked my pockets for the cell phone, when I didn't find it on me, my eyes roamed around the room. And, once I saw my phone plugged in for a charge, I huffed.

"Then you should've waited until I replied. You are taking this Edward Cullen role to a whole new level," I muttered, turning around the face the serious werewolf.

"Are you sure you can play tomorrow's match without any complications. The Argents are going to be there," Derek questioned in a solemn tone.

"Yeah. I am not going to do anything that will draw attention to our cult," I said, rolling my eyes. But when I saw Derek's expression, I sighed and repeated the words again in a serious tone.

When the sour wolf looked satisfied enough, he nodded his head.

"You said, you wanted to learn more about the chemosignals, didn't you?" when I nodded my head, Derek cocked his head towards the open window and said, "Come on, then. I will teach you."

"But my school work..." I didn't complete the sentence when Derek's expression turned sharp. I just huffed and decided to follow him.

"As werewolves, our senses are heightened. You can smell a person's grief, anxiety, depression, stress. You can even smell if they are sick. Like cancer, you can smell it from the foul smell of their blood running through their veins. It takes time. We will take it slowly," Derek said. We were in the woods just near his burnt house.

"Now close your eyes," he instructed and I did as I told, "Focus on the different scents around you," he said. And I took a deep breath, trying to smell whatever I can. "Some scents are tied to identity, and others give off emotion. Now, smelling emotions is not like smelling chocolate and perfume. Different emotions give you different scents. Some are terrible and some sweet. And you don't need some manual to know how they smell. Your subconscious provides you with an answer as soon as you smell it."

"I can't," I said, frustrated, "I smell a lot of things, I can't differentiate them."

"That's because you are trying too hard," Derek said, giving me one of his legendary eye rolls.

"Well, all I can smell now is your annoyance," I said, with a sarcastic scowl.

"Look," Derek released a sigh, folding his hands under his chest, "I don't, normally, give classes for newbie wolves. You are my first one. So how about we both cooperate, and get this done. I nodded my head.

"Now, take a deep breath," he said. "Don't try too hard, let your senses take control. Clear your mind. Now pick one scent, something strong, and follow it."

"I smell earth?" It came more like a question, "The wet mud."

"Good, now follow something different," Derek said, and I started naming things.

"Wet wood. Peppermint...no eucalyptus. Leather, I leaned a little close to the wolf before me and breathed in, "Your perfume- cardamom, cedar, a little lavender, and lemon. Fresh grass, berries...blood," as soon as I said the last word, my eyes opened wide.

"It's your sister, right?" I asked, but his face gave away all the answers. I glanced towards the direction where I smelled the scent.

"I am sorry," I said with a sigh. "I just...you are grieving, and I just hounded you with questions." I just brushed him off and his pain thinking he is a fictional character. But he is not. Not here. He is his own real person and he feels everything a human feels. And now that I realized, I can't help but think how much of a shitty person I was.

"I don't need your pity," Derek bit out.

"Maybe, you don't but I am not someone without empathy," I said, "I treat wounded puppies and kittens, what do you think?"

"Scott, my sister is dead. And the only way I grieve her is by catching the one who did this to her," Derek said.

"That's not the way to grieve her, Derek," I couldn't help but say. "That's not healthy. Are you just gonna bury your sister in your backyard? Don't you think she needs a decent burial?"

"I think we are done for today," Derek said, walking away.

"I know it's not my place to say," I said to his back. "But I am not someone who stays in the sidelines when someone I know is going through a hard time. I am studying to become a doctor. And what kind of person I would be for not helping a person in need. Especially someone who thinks he doesn't need help, and too stubborn to ask."

"Go home, Scott," was the only response I received.

"Just...think about it alright?" I couldn't help but say. "Even if you don't have anyone, I will be there. We can give her a decent goodbye. We can ask Stiles's father, for another half of the body, Or we can just steal it from the hospital."

* * *

"What's got you in the mood," Stiles asked, as soon as he saw me the next day at school.

"It's just Derek. He is being stubborn," I whispered, tugging my bag a little as I walked.

"What did he do?" Stiles asked sharply like an overprotective mother hen.

"Nothing," I bitterly said, "That's the problem, he is doing nothing other than planning revenge on the murderer. He buried his sister in the backyard, Stiles. Just half of the body he found. That's it. I tried to tell him she needed a proper goodbye, but he just got angry and left."

"That's morbid," Stiles murmured, "But I should've guessed when it comes to Derek."

"Yeah. Anyway. I am not going to think about this now," I muttered, puffing out my chest. "I am going to focus on not shifting in front of the hole stadium, and I am going to resist the temptation to bash someone's head when they throw sexist comments at me."

"Wow!" Stiles said, looking up to me. "Those are incredible strategies."

"I know," I said, pleased with myself.

"How about you add, try to give my best in the game somewhere in there," Stiles said, making me pout.


	6. Why Peter? Just Why?

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Lisa Morgan / current Scott McCall, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

**_OC - Bailee Madison._**

* * *

_**Why Peter? Just Why?**_

I am in love with Jackson Whittemore.

At this bloody point, I adore him with everything in me. Although the jerk gave me a hard time throughout the first half of the game, I just loved how he punched the opposite team's captain square in the stomach for being a sexist pig.

_Oh! I am just so proud of him._

And, of course, the other's misery got our team together, and we won the match. We destroyed the other team.

"Hey, Jackson," I called him out before he could go into the boy's locker room.

"What is McCall?" Jackson asked with his usual bitchy face.

"I wanted to say, Thank You," I began with a smile, "You know for having my back."

"I didn't do it for you, McCall," The Jock said in a solemn tone.

"Why don't you just hear me out? I am not asking you to marry me. I just wanna say 'Thank You.'" I said.

Jackson released a harsh breath and gritted his teeth, "And I said I don't want it."

"Oh, my god!" I exclaimed, making a few heads turn in our direction, but when they saw it was us, they went back to their works. Because at this point the whole school knows about the Tom and Jerry thing we got going on. "Why are you such an ass. It's like you want people to hate you," I shook my head. Why did I even think otherwise? "This was a mistake," I whispered and turned on my heel, walking away.

_ Nevermind, Jackson Whittemore is still 100% asshole._

* * *

"You were so good on the field today," my fictional mother gushed, as she drove the car.

"Yeah?" I inquired, turning to her, my ears turning pink at the compliment, "Well, I wouldn't have done it if the team didn't pass me the ball."

"So, the guy who got benched," My mom said after a moment, confusion clear in her eyes, "He is the captain, right? The one you were talking about. He's got some temper on him."

"You don't say," I muttered under my breath and raised my voice a little for her to hear as I said, "He got the red card because of me. The other team's captain was being a jerk about me, and Jackson got angry at the remarks." I rolled my eyes a little, "Apparently, only Jackson can be a jerk to me."

"Really?" Melissa's uttered, puzzled, "That's..." she couldn't find a word to describe him.

"Yeah," I nodded my head with a chuckle in agreement as she pulled into the driveway. Jackson is one uncanny dude and is absolutely difficult to read.

"Ok, have a shower and come downstairs," Melissa instructed as she hanged the keys on the wooden key holder attached to the wall and closed the front door, "I will heat up the pasta and make some salad by then."

"Alright. Thank you," I hollered, making my way to the stairs.

As soon as I entered the tomboy-_ish _room, I threw my lacrosse kit aside and went directly over to the closet to take a pair of sweats. And just when my hands went over to my waist, to take my jersey off, I heard a clearing of the throat, making me pause all the actions.

"You are right above 'clown' on my creepy scale," I said with a sigh turning around to face the intruder in my room.

"And you are nowhere near sensing the smell of another person in your room," Derek Hale sassed back.

"And who's fault is that?" I wanted to ask, but I withheld it. The last time we talked, it was about his murdered sister, Laura Hale, and I haven't seen him since.

"How are you?" I asked him instead.

"Well, I didn't die," was his simple reply.

"Really? Those are your standards," I couldn't help but snort at it.

"The hunters are everywhere, and every one of them knows I am a werewolf," Derek proclaimed.

"Right. So, what are you doing here?" I asked after a moment, dancing on my feet.

"I thought about what you said," Derek began.

"I told a lot of things that you might want to think over," I replied, cocking my head.

"About," The older werewolf hesitated for a second, but continued, "About my sister. And that I should bury her..."

"And?" I question, lifting my eyebrow in expectation.

"I want to do it," The born wolf said at last.

"Great," I breathed out. Because I really didn't like how the sour wolf dealt with that grief in the show. "Are you asking for my help to steal the body from the hospital?"

"No," Derek cried out, making me frown. "I already asked the Sheriff for permission, and all the legalities are completed. The department will hand over Laura's body tomorrow," Derek continued, and then released a long sigh, like he was mulling over something, "I want you to be there when I give her my final goodbye."

I was really surprised at the request. Because I never expected Derek to even think about it, and here he was...asking me to be there for him. When I saw Derek was waiting for my reply, I cleared my throat and nodded my head, "Of course, I will be there, Derek."

And that's how I spent the Sunday evening, with Derek Hale as he mourned for the sister that will no longer be with him.

* * *

Do you ever have that feeling when you wake up and realize you had a dream that was so scary that you had to wake up? But once you open your eyes, you can't for the life of you don't remember what you dreamt of.

Monday morning was rather unpleasant. I woke up with a start, sweating rather profusely, my alarm ringing next to my ears loudly. And the jerk caused me to get hit by the headboard, and I groaned loudly at the impact.

And then I got into the shower, and completely forgot I had to shampoo my hair. And so, I had to take off my clothes and go into the bath one more time. When I finally came downstairs, Melissa was long gone, and there wasn't any milk in the fridge for cereal. And since the toaster was also broken, I had to grab a Granola bar and be on my way.

When I finally reached the god awful school, something I never thought I would go to again, the usual chatty teenagers were a lot more chatty.

"Scott...Scotty," the sound of my name had me turn my head. When I finally eyed the origin of the voice, I smiled. Stiles was running towards me, panting like a dog who just worked his muscles.

"Stiles," I greeted the buzz cut guy with a grin.

"I...I.." Stiles took a few deep breaths and regained his composure, "I have been calling your phone for the past half an hour."

I frowned at that, fishing my phone from the backpack, and looked at the 4 missed calls. "Sorry. I kept it on silence." I said, putting it back in my jeans pocket. "What is it, anyway?"

"You haven't heard?" Stiles didn't give me a chance to inquire as he elaborated, "There was an accident on the school bus last night. The cops are here, searching. They barricaded the whole place," he said, leading me to the place of commotion.

The students were swarming around the place. The cops barricaded the bus with bloody marks and have the back door ripped open. Few of them are taking photographs, collecting prints.

"Oh! Peter..." was the only thing I could utter.

"What?" Stiles asked, turning towards me, unable to hear my words.

"Stiles, I think I might have something to do with this," I whispered to the confused boy, and he looked at me, wide-eyed.

Just then, the bell rang, and all the students started to get back to their classes, and I dragged Stiles with me.

"Come on. We will be late for the chemistry class," I said to the guy who was looking at me open-mouthed.

"You can't just expect me to listen to what the teacher is saying after dropping a bomb like that," Stiles whispered fiercely.

"I had a dream, I think. I don't remember it clearly, but, I think I was here last night with the Alpha. I will have to ask Derek a little more about it," I muttered to him, minding the noisy teenagers around us. "Look, I will explain more about in break. So for now, Chill."

With that, I entered the class, Stiles, following my lead. "I can't chill. Chilling is not something I can do right now. Actually, we are way past the 'chill' word. It's scalding in here, and you can even make an omelet without an actual fire."

"You are not making any sense," I said to him with a straight face, sitting beside his desk.

"I don't have to make sense to you. You have to make sense to me," Stiles said, dropping his backpack on the floor, and sat on his chair.

"Stiles..."

"Yes."

"For the love of Frodo, SHUT UP."

"Fine," he said, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

And so, he started grumbling throughout the class, earning a few sarcastic _violent_ remarks from Harris. But once we saw police carrying a bruised person on a stretcher, Stiles was on it _again_, and on the classes following it.

* * *

At lunch, we sat at the usual table with Isaac, who started being less awkward around us as he got used to the idea.

"Hey, Isaac," I greeted the boy with a smile as I put my tray down and sat in the seat opposite him.

"Hey, Scott, Stiles," He said with a shy smile. "So, I heard you and Jackson were on it again after the match."

"It's Jackson. What do you expect," I said, taking a few chips off his plate.

"What? wait, why haven't I heard bout this," Stiles asked, confused.

"That's because you don't have any friends besides me," I said, facing him. "And I didn't tell you anything because... I don't know. I guess, I forgot with everything that's going on."

Stiles gave me a betrayed look at that. "I know what's going on. You changed Scott," he kept a hand on his heart and continued with a broken expression, "You don't want to be my friend anymore. You started finding new ones, and now you are planning to toss me aside."

"Why does Stiles look like an insecure wife who just found out her husband's infidelity?" Allison questioned, taking a seat beside me.

And I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the accurate description that a few heads turned in our direction. However, my laughter died down when I saw Lydia with few other Lacrosse players started filling up the empty space beside us. I raised an eyebrow at Allison, in question, and the brunette just shrugged, causing me to sigh.

I mouthed a sorry to uncomfortable Isaac, but he waved it off with a small smile.

"Lydia, Danny," I greeted the two with a smile, not even turning to lookover Jackson, who sat adjacent to me with a scowl. "No offense but, why are you guys sitting on this table?"

"Well, I planned on going to Macey's the other day, and I realized I don't have your number. And so, here I am," Lydia said, tapping the tips of her fingers together, calmly.

"Right," I said, "If you could pass me your phone," and she handed hers, and I put my number in it.

"So, I heard its some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar," Danny began.

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson interrupted.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia said, rolling her eyes a bit, and then feigned confusion, "Isn't it?" and I nodded my head to her nonetheless.

"Who cares?" Jackson said, offhandedly, "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"And you have no empathy for other human beings, whatsoever," I said, turning towards him for the first time since then.

However, before the Jock could retort anything, Stiles exclaimed, "Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out."

We all took a peek into his phone, as the reporter said, "The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"Garrison Meyers," I repeated the words aloud in a whisper.

"You know him?" Allision asked, facing me with a raised eyebrow.

"I think he was my school bus driver," I replied, thinking back to the show.

"Can we talk about something fun," Lydia said, getting our attention back to her. "How about we all hang out tomorrow night? We can go bowling or, something? Because I am not sitting home,_ again_, watching Lacrosse videos," she said, looking at her boyfriend pointedly.

"But there is a curfew, right? No one's allowed past 9:30 PM," I said.

"Don't tell me you are against breaking the rules," Lydia said with a snort.

"I am not. My mom is. She is not gonna give me her car," I said, rolling my eyes at the teenager. "Unless, someone is willing to drive us back and forth in theirs," at that Lydia, Allison, and I looked at Jackson with expectant looks.

Because there was no way, Allison's dad is gonna agree, and let's not even talk about Stiles' jeep.

"No," Jackson said with a scoff, eyeing us. When Lydia didn't back down, he continued, "I would rather stab myself in the face with this fork."

"You can just wait in the parking lot. We just want a driver," I said, rolling my eyes.

As Jackson was ready to turn down the idea once again, Lydia exclaimed brightly, "Then it's fixed. Tomorrow, 7'o clock."


End file.
